STARWARS: Dark Side Underworld
by TheEnderRebel
Summary: Ahsoka, after leaving the Jedi order, seeks out a friends aid while she lives as an outcast. Their journey converges into the dark underworld, slave groups, smugglers, criminals and sexual gladiatorial rings. Together, Ahsoka and Riyu Chuchi descend into this dark underworld.


_**This is the result of a request, a small portion of the plot was suggested, but I expanded on that item in my own way due to how my style of writing is. This story does have a certain scene of sexually explicit nature, but that scene is the only deviation from my work style. That is all, -Ender out-**_

Chuchi stood amongst the crowds of Pantora's, she was hidden well under a dark blue hood as she waited for her friend. She snuck away from her office, without and entourage or an advisor. This was no mission that required secrecy, but. . . it was something she felt needed to be dealt friend to friend. While she blended into the crowd well, _she_ stood out. She stuck out among her people, taller than most, skin very bright and exotic to the people on the platform. Chuchi smiled as she snuck around her, hidden in the crowd before she jumped out and hugged her from behind.

'Ahsoka!' she screamed, Ahsoka was about to fight off her attacked before she realised who it was.

'Senator Chuchi, you. . . scared me!' Ahsoka began.

'Shush! Keep it down!' Chuchi outburst, putting a finger to Ahsoka's lips, 'no one knows who I am here, Ahsoka please call me Riyo.'

'Riyo. . . I. . . just want to say how great-' Chuchi jumped up and wrapped her arms around her.

'I missed you, and don't worry. . . friends help friends.' Ahsoka was frozen, she ever really felt. . . friendship like this from others. . . but she embraced it none the less.

'So. . . you know then?' Ahsoka asked.

'Yes, and I know what it's like to be cast out, but don't worry, it'll be over soon, Suspended is not the same as expelled.' Chuchi released Ahsoka, 'come on, we better go before dark.'

As Chuchi walked off, Ahsoka stood there for a while, struggling to decide.

 _She doesn't know. . . should she know?_ Ahsoka followed after her, carrying with her, her lies and regret.

'-As we all sat on the jury stand, Padme's defence was valiant, it wasn't bias that swayed my vote but her words in your defence.' Riyo prattled on, before they arrived outside her apartment's door, 'were here.'

Riyo put her hand to the doors side panel, after a moment it clicked, and the doors opened. The apartment inside was vast, the far walls were all windows, lavish furniture placed all around and there appeared to be rooms hidden away. Ahsoka walked up to a table in the room, resting on it was awards of recognition for acts in government, speaking pieces and other curious trophies.

'Ok, there is no kitchen but there is a nice restaurant thirty levels down, and I've already picked out a guest room.' Chuchi walked to a section of wall, but she gave it a nudge and it slid aside, revealing a large bedroom, 'it has a wardrobe, a personal bathroom and the bed is fit for a Planetary Governor.'

'I. . . really don't know what to say. . .' Ahsoka Stammered.

'Say you'll join me for dinner tonight, at eighteen-hundred-hours. . .' Chuchi was about to say more, but she blushed a little, turning away from her, 'I. . . asked and had an outfit made for you, its. . . in your wardrobe.'

'. . . Thanks?' Ahsoka said, walking out the room as Chuchi closed the wall and as she left.

Ahsoka opened the wardrobe and hesitantly changed, while Chuchi left to dress herself.

It was past six at night, Chuchi sat alone on the restaurant's terrace in the building she lived in. Thirty floors below her home, but the view was far more colourful from here. The dark structures that pierced the sky during the day ignited in spectacular lights as the sun set, the red horizon behind the bright spires was beautiful. She only wished that Ahsoka would hurry up, this sight would not last forever.

'This way miss.' A female server led Ahsoka over to Chuchi, she stopped in awe as she saw it, 'Miss?'

Ahsoka, turned away to see the server waiting, she continued after her and she led her to a table where Chuchi was sitting. When she noticed Ahsoka was coming, she stood up to see her. Her dress was reminiscent of her old attire, but blue with a skirt extending below her knees, with gold trim and spiralling patterns climbing up her side.

'Wow. . . you look great.' Chuchi commented as Ahsoka took a seat.

'I really don't think I wore anything this. . . clingy. . .' Ahsoka looked up to see Chuchi's expression shift, 'But its honestly very beautiful. . .'

'Yeah I. . . made a few design choices. . . but it turned out even better than I expected. . .' the server came up and placed a bottle and two glasses on the table, Chuchi filled the two glasses and slid one to Ahsoka.

'Pantoran ale?' Ahsoka asked.

'Whisper Cider.' Chuchi said as she raised her glass, 'To the republics finest, the 501st and their commanders.'

Ahsoka raised her glass.

'. . . To old friends.' They toasted their glasses and drank, as the night set it.

Chuchi's room was a mess, she was lying on the floor by her bed, bedsheet wrapped around herself. As light broke the rooms dark blanket, Chuchi stirred, shying from the light, turning away losing the covering revealing her naked body.

'. . . By the force. . . noo. . .' she moaned.

She sluggishly got off of the floor, sitting on her knees before she got onto her feet, only to stumble onto the bed. Chuchi laid there in defeat, just realising she was leaning over someone, looking up she realised she was laying on top of Ahsoka. She was on the verge of giving a yelp, but she stifled it. She was backing up slowly. . . but as she glanced down, Ahsoka was still fully dressed under the covers, her head resting peacefully. Chuchi hovered over her for a moment, but she moved her head over Ahsoka's, she leaned in and for a moment just taking in the sight. She pulled started to pull away, but she kept shaking, thinking of giving into temptation, but as she stood by the bed, she realised her current dress and bolted to her room.

'Where are my clothes!?' she panicked, tossing her belongings around trying to find something to cover herself with.

'Chuchi!?' she heard Ahsoka call, 'why is your dress in here?!'

It has been three days since Ahsoka has been on Pantora. Chuchi, ever the kind hostess, took Ahsoka around the capital's sights and wonders, but Chuchi could tell that after all of it. . . Ahsoka wasn't happy. Something was wrong. . . she had to find out. She walked into a dark room in her apartment, in the centre of the room was a large round Holopad covering in a sheet. Chuchi pulled off the sheet, she taped the control panel, the Holopad lit up and a clone trooper appeared.

'Lylat, it's good to see you.' Chuchi agreed.

'The feelings mutual Senator, how can I help?' he asked.

'Well. . . have you heard what has happened to Commander Tano?' she asked.

'Yes. . . it is unfortunate, me and a lot of the other boys didn't get the chance to say goodbye.' He said, he looked down in sadness.

'Well, she asked for my help while she has been suspended from the order, but I'd like to ask-'

'Suspended?' Lylat asked abruptly, 'Riyo, she left the Jedi order. . .'

Chuchi froze, she stepped back into her chair.

'She didn't. . . tell me. . .' she said, holding her head in her hands, 'she was innocent. . . and proven so, but. . .'

'. . . One thing that Ahsoka Tano proved to us, she holds her own and. . . doesn't put her weight on anyone else. . . she must have felt that way, she doesn't want to give you any burden.' He assured her, she looked up at him.

'. . . Thanks. . . but I don't know what to do, it's been three days and she seems to be. . . getting worse. . . what should I do?' she asked.

'Well, Commander Tano is quite. . . adventurous, I guess she may need some new thrill.' He suggested, 'but I can only assume she can't do much on Pantora-'

The clone turned away in the hologram, he turned back as he pulled on a helmet and seized a rifle.

'Sorry Senator, somethings come up, give Ahsoka my best-' the hologram faded, Chuchi attempted to regain contact, but nothing came through.

'. . . Adventure. . .' she whispered to herself, before she opened a star map on the Holopad, 'let's find one.'

'Cyrkon!' Chuchi enthused, throwing her hands in the air as they approached a cruiser at the docks.

'I'm sorry, why?' Ahsoka asked.

'Because I can tell that you are really unhappy, but I have an idea of what you truly desire: an adventure' Chuchi chimed.

'What, I'm not unhappy I. . . just. . .' She couldn't think of anything, she was trying desperately.

'Ahsoka, you left the order. . . because you. . . are different now, you feel alone, cast out and I can see it in your eyes, you need something. . . this is it!' she pointed to the cruiser.

'. . . Why Cyrkon?' Ahsoka asked.

'Crime underworld, lots of unsavoury characters, so many criminals and slave rings to shall we say. . . disrupt.' Chuchi advertised, 'How does that sound for an adventure?'

'. . . When does it leave?' she asked.

'Within the hour.' Chuchi answered.

'. . . Did drunk me tell you I left the Order?' Ahsoka asked as she continued towards the docks.

'No, an. . . old friend told me.' Chuchi answered.

'Huh. . . I'm definitely talking to Lylat after this.' Ahsoka said as she laughed a little.

'No, your not!' Chuchi yelled as she ran after her.

The cruiser dropped out of hyperspace, Ahsoka and Chuchi stood at a view port as they approached Cyrkon. The planet looked as if it was corrosive, swirling mists of orange clouds danced on its surface, an endless sea of motion and sickening movement. Chuchi leaned on the glass as she looked at it.

'What did you learn about this place?' Ahsoka asked.

'Mining world, but the world itself turned toxic after a few years of operations. . .' Chuchi explained.

'. . . And where is this Adventure?' Ahsoka asked.

'The Capital: Motok. It's a criminal underworld.' Chuchi told her.

'. . . sounds promising, but how would they sustain a city out here?' Ahsoka asked.

'I. . . don't know. . .' was all Chuchi could say, all information she gathered was outdated, no one comes here unless they are looking for something, or looking for a place to die, without anyone knowing.

The ship descended into the cloud layer, the viewport could only show dust hitting the glass, without any hint of where they were going.

'There!' Chuchi pointed to a structure in the distance.

As the clouds gave way to clarity, there were faint spires of metal in the distance, but as they got closer they were all contained within a spherical dome.

'A Habitation Dome.' Ahsoka commented, 'pirates wouldn't have been bothered to install it.'

'Maybe they just. . . took it.' Chuchi commented.

'Look who thinks like a pirate.' Ahsoka joked, nudging her.

'Well, maybe it's the right mindset.' She laughed.

'. . . I'm not a Jedi here. . . It could be dangerous. . .' Ahsoka began.

'You are a Jedi, lightsabre or no. Let's do this.' Chuchi assured her, 'So, this is my first time going to a place like this, so. . . what do you reckon?'

'. . . Find trouble.' Ahsoka said.

'Alright, where?'

'In a bar.'

Motok was not merely a city in a bubble, it was truthfully a spiralling under hive. A den for heathens, a pirate's playground and so much more. It descended far beneath the remains of the surface, as the city stretches down into the darkness, the underworld of structures rivals those of Coruscant in their numbers and extent. Ahsoka and Chuchi found themselves in a tavern called "smugglers de", here they thought they would get a taste of adventure on this world, but as hours passed, the tavern remained quiet and still.

Chuchi walked out of the bar, supporting Ahsoka as they left, they walked down the quiet street, Chuchi complaining at how she acted.

'I dudn't tell no un, so wot's the prob?' Ahsoka asked, Chuchi struggling to carry her.

'That's not the point, when you talked about your master, you made it sound like you're a runaway slave-'

'Psh, they should know it tho, Anakin is. . . the greatest pilot. . . in any galaxy. . .' Ahsoka rambled as they stumbled along,

After another hundred meters, Ahsoka pulled free of Chuchi, grabbing her and forcing her against the wall.

'Why!' she screamed.

'Ahsoka-!' Chuchi pleaded.

'Why! Why is it my life always seems to do this. . . it falls apart. . . and I always. . . why?' Chuchi looked at her face, the anger in her voice was clear, but her face looked completely normal, 'were being followed.'

'What?' Chuchi whispered back, 'you were. . . pretending!?'

'Ssshhh!' Ahsoka said, as she pressed her harder against the wall, '. . . sorry, I did drink. . . a bit. . .'

'I can tell. . .' she commented, turning her head.

'Well, he was watching us in the bar, I had to make him think-' a figure jumped down behind her, as he got to his feet, Ahsoka spun and kicked him back, 'I wasn't able to fight!'

The stalker was dressed in combat armour, with a repainted clone helmet and weapons strapped onto his limbs and chest.

'Heh. . . clever.' He jumped to his feet, thrusting his arm out and a stun bolt flew at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka jumped above the bolt, but Chuchi wasn't so lucky.

'Ahsok-ah!' Chuchi took the stun, and she fell to the floor.

'Chuchi?!' Ahsoka turned back to her but as she turned back, he came up, attempting to knock her out.

She leapt back, reaching for her belt where her Lightsaber would have been. She looked back at him, he ran up for another attack. She parried his blows, broke his defence and knocked him back.

'Ok. . . no games!' he pulled out something from his belt, he engaged it and out sprung a yellow Electro-Whip.

He kept attempting to lash out at her, but she kept dodging, she managed to get his weapon caught on a pipe on a strike, so she ran up and knocked him back. He recovered, got to his feet, drawing a knife. He ran up, attempting to drive the knife at her, she managed to grab his arm on a strike and kicked his head. As he recovered, he threw the knife at her while she was unready. With no other options, she held I back, using her gifts to keep the knife from striking her chest, and she cast it aside.

'Jedi?!' he yelled, jumping to his feet.

'You should have ran while you have the chance.' Ahsoka waned him.

'Oh no, this hunt just became. . . far more. . . interesting.' He charged at her, knowing she would jump to the side.

He leapt behind where she was standing, recovering his whip, her lashed out at her, it caught her forearm. He ran up, wrapping it around her before he sent a power surge through the whip.

'. . . Pay day!' he mused, gasping under his helmet.

The stalker stood on top of a building, beside his landed shuttle, he paced back and forth, waiting. . . eventually he got bored enough he sat on the buildings edge, looking into the discordant underworld. Towers of light, descending beneath a roof of stone, ships flying to and from all over. To most, this would be hell. . . but to this man, this is his preserve. . .

'Mardos Tallon! The finest hunter of Motok.' A large sluggish alien approached, pale skinned that hung in unsettlingly from its limbs, it was Crolute, 'My boy, word is you have a fine find this evening.'

'That depends on how much you have, Lorren, this is an exceptional find.' The hunter began, jumping up, walking up to the ship.

He pressed a key on the control panel by the loading ramp, and it started lowering, revealing Ahsoka and Chuchi.

'A Togruta and. . . and a Pantoran? Hardly special. . . do you have more in the back?' he asked.

'Nope, but. . . this Togruta is rather exceptional, she's not a flimsy girl from the slums or-or just some tramp from the streets, she. . . is a Jedi.' He began, trying to sell it.

'. . . Proof?' he asked.

'I have my bruises. . . and an exclusive recording I sliced from the old security system.' He began, grabbing a data pad from the loading bay and putting it in his hand.

'. . . This. . . could be doctored. . .' he argued.

'Very well, if you aren't interested, I'm certain Madam Tershin would -'

'Take them off your hands!' the two of them turned to see a small female approaching.

'Madam Tershin, I see you've heard. . .' Lorren stated.

'Who hasn't, but it appears I am the only one who would bother to look into this.' She stopped before them, 'The footage _is_ undoctored. . . I want them.'

'Well then, I just need to set a price. . .' Tallon began, stepping towards Tershin, a smooth calmness in his voice.

'Then. . . name your price. . .' she said, softly as she edged closer.

'Tripple-'

'For the Jedi, and. . . how about twice for the other?'

'I love. . . how you negotiate. . .' he mused.

'Madam, this is unsporting. . . I was here first, I do believe I get-'

'To leave. . . after all you did dismiss Tallon's word and honour, why should he sell to you?' she incited.

'. . . Yeah, exactly. . .'

'. . . Very well, your ladyship. . .' he bowed, and started to walk, putting his hand to his hip and preparing to draw a blaster, 'I'll just take them!'

He spun around, weapon ready, only to have it knocked to the ground, and seized by the throat. Not by Tallon, or Tershin, but by a large droid.

'Thank you, Loki, now please, I wish to be alone to talk. . . business.' The droid nodded to it's master as it effortlessly dragged Lorren to the edge and calmly walking off the building it with him.

'Does it do that. . . normally?' Tallon asked.

'Well, sometimes he. . . jumps off.' She mused, walking off, 'bring them to Ace.'

'Yes Ma'am.' He responded, entering the loading back and raising the ramp.

Ahsoka awoke with her hands bound in metal shackles, her clothes torn, and tattered, and strange metallic items stuck to her skin as well as a mask on her face, covering her eyes. They were gold, carefully shaped and engrave, clinging to her flesh. Ahsoka couldn't remove them, tugging at them made her pull her own skin.

'What. . . is this?!' she asked aloud.

'You'll see. . .' Ahsoka looked around, but she couldn't see.

'Who are you!? Where's Chuchi!?' Ahsoka demanded.

'She's safe. . . for now. . .' someone taunted her.

While Ahsoka tossed and turned, while Tershin stepped out of the shadows into the light. She made no sound, quietly she edged forward in silence, but Ahsoka stopped thrashing, and turned.

'So. . . its true, you don't need your eyes to see. . . tonight will be very interesting then. . .' she laughed, circling her, 'where are my manners, I haven't even given you a tour. . . stand.'

Without a thought, Ahsoka was forced to her feet but no one touched her, her own body was moving against her.

'What. . . is this!?' she screamed.

'Nerve Inhibiters, only the finest of course these were specifically designed for a Jedi. . .' Tershin walked away, while Ahsoka followed not of her own will, down a corridor, 'They work off the principles of anatomy, the brain sends signals all over your body controlling your actions, the inhibiters are designed to cancel these signals on command. . . and replace them.'

'So. . . I'm your puppet!?' Ahsoka asked.

'No. . . your they're puppet.' They reached the end of the corridor, at the end a door parted, revealing crowds of brigands, pirates and thieves shouting around an arena, 'Welcome to Ace!'

Ahsoka was forced to walk herself to the centre of the Arena, on an elevated platform on the stage.

'Everyone, welcome to Ace!' she shouted, the platform elevating her voice, 'I am Madam Tershin, your host, and I assure you all. . . the allegations about tonight's event. . . are not wrong, we in fact HAVE A JEDI WITH US TONIGHT!'

The crowd shouted, some booing and others chanting _Jedi_ at the top of their lungs.

'Yes, although we have quite the competitor. . . we do have an underdog. . . and here we have the lovely MISS CHUCHI!'

A door opened at the far end of the arena, out stepped Chuchi, sporting a mask like mine as well as the Inhibiters, but hers were all connected with rods and what appeared to be pistons. Standing at her side was a large droid with _L0KI_ scrawled on its chest, in its hand, it had some kind of staff instrument.

'Miss Chuchi is sporting the Inhibiter Exo-skeleton, as well as a Prototype Repulsion Staff, the Underdog is now THE ALPHA!' Tershin cheered, 'And now, the bidding has ceased. . . we have our pilots. . . Logra Pia, proud Master of Chuchi!'

A platform above the arena, previously shrouded in shadow lit up, upon it stood a young pale faced Dathomirian, sporting filed and broken horns upon its head.

'One of merely thirty. . . that bid for the Pantoran. . . Yet. . . he has A FIGHTING CHANCE!' The platform he stood on features a chair built into the platforms structure, with Tershin finished introducing him he took the seat.

The chair was metal, it was itself a machine, as Logra took a seat, the back of the seat lit up, and he went limp.

'His minds in the machine. . . Chuchi now has a master. . . well, a new one, Afterall she won't be going back to the senate.' Tershin whispered in Ahsoka's ear, 'And now. . . here's yours. . .'

'What?!' Ahsoka asked, another platform lit up, revealing a large creature, draped in robes, covering his entire body.

'And our anonymous bidder, set a new score tonight ladies and gentlemen, THE JEDI HAS A NEW MASTER!'

The creature took a bow before it took a seat, going limp shortly after.

'Our pilots are ready. . . let the games. . . BEGIN!' the platform Ahsoka and Tershin were standing on moved, it began to hover above the arena, and Tershin kicked Ahsoka off it.

Ahsoka pulled herself to her feet without command, she turned to Chuchi who had the staff in hand as she approached.

'Ahsoka move! I can't-!' Chuchi leapt into the air, she drove the staff into the platform, and from it emitted a shockwave that threw Ahsoka to the side of the arena.

Ahsoka got to her feet and started moving, avoiding the attacks of Chuchi, before she ran up and knocked Chuchi down. But before Chuchi could recover, Ahsoka ran up, kicking her off to the side.

'No!' Ahsoka screamed, continuing her attack. She kicked Chuchi while she was down, all resistance she gave was frivolous, but after a while, Chuchi's hank shot up and caught Ahsoka's leg. Ahsoka was pulled to the floor before being thrown across the arena. Ad as she recovered, Chuchi was back on her feet, staff in hand. She lashed out at Ahsoka, she managed to dodge them, until she was in the corner of the arena.

'It appears that this match isn't as thrilling as we hoped. . . lets RAISE THE STAKES!' The walls of the arena ignited, each side covered in a red ray shield. Ahsoka was forced to leap over Chuchi on a strike, as Ahsoka escaped it, her staff touched the shield, sparking and it repulsed her back to the centre. Chuchi was crawling for the staff, but I stamped on her arm before putting weight on her back. Chuchi groaned, but Ahsoka was forced to grab her by the back of the head, and slam it against the metal floor at her masters whims. Chuchi broke Ahsoka's grasp, seizing her by her garments before tossing her aside, tearing the top half of her clothes. Ahsoka was forced to her feet before she charged at Chuchi, but she was ready. Ahsoka was on top of the staff as Chuchi grabbed it, she forced it and her over her head before slamming them into the ground behind her. Chuchi drew the staff again.

'Ahsoka MOVE!' Chuchi shouted, but Ahsoka laid there and took it.

The staff was damaged, it couldn't do all the damage, but it did enough to hurt her as well as break some of Ahsoka's inhibiters. The staff itself shattered on impact.

Ahsoka was on the ground, half of the inhibiters on her body were broken, but the Puppet Chuchi beat down on her, preventing her from moving. All the while, Chuchi herself screaming sorry, as each blow landed. She ripped off the last of Ahsoka's clothes at her masters wished, while she sat on her and held her arms above her head. Slowly. . . Chuchi began moving, grinding her hips against hers.

'Ahsoka, I can't. . . stop. . .' Chuchi whimpered, as the crowd began to howl.

'Keep. . . going. . .' Ahsoka whispered.

'What?' Chuchi asked, but she looked at Ahsoka as she tampered with the remaining inhibiters.

Chuchi's hips began to move to a rhythmic pace, grinding up and down against Ahsoka's body. Chuchi started to wheeze, her master pulled at her strings harder as she increased the speed, her hair was covering the front of her mask as she began to moan.

'A-ah Ahsoka, I-I can't-!' Chuchi began.

'Almost, just-gah, just keep. . . going. . .' Ahsoka's attempts were failing, her hands shook as she tried to remove the inhibiter on her arm, before she gave up and laid there.

While Chuchi kept going, Ahsoka joined the rhythmic motion, bucking back and forth against Chuchi's pattern. Chuchi wasn't looking, but she could feel it, Chuchi moved her position, putting her head over hers as they keep going. Chuchi's gasps and moans grew as Ahsoka maintained her composure.

'Ahsoka-' Ahsoka pounced, flipping Chuchi over, putting herself on top before planting her lips on Chuchi's.

The bucking didn't cease, Ahsoka was giving in to her own desires over her _masters_. Chuchi laid there, continuing as the crowd watching went up in an uproar, cheering them. But something was wrong. . . half the inhibiters were gone, Ahsoka regained most of her control, but. . . she didn't stop.

Faster, deeper, harder, stronger. . . they kept going, Ahsoka in control as she wanted to satisfy her self. She couldn't let go. . . Before she finally reached her goal. . . and joined Chuchi as she screamed in passion.

Ahsoka's cries however were overpowered, the entire arena trembled and shook. The structure was collapsing in on itself. The podiums their controllers stood upon fell into the ray shield below, frying them. The arena above them cracked and caved in around them, and the hovering platform above them began to collapse, with the Mistress Meara upon it. It was falling upon them almost imminent, Ahsoka got to her feet and raised her hands. The platform stopped, as it tilted to the side, Ahsoka could see the Mistress clinging to the side of it. The look and façade of power on her face replaced with utter fear. Ahsoka drew her fist back before thrusting it outward, the platform went flying out of the arena, out of sight. Ahsoka fell to her knees, the remaining inhibiters falling from the two, hitting the metal floor with echoing sounds.

Chuchi sat alone on the platform for a while, she sat cross legged, covering herself, waiting for Ahsoka. After a while she arrived in a dark cloak, she had some rolled clothes under har arm and a number of items in her other hand.

'I found our scan docs, and something to cover ourselves.' She knelt down, helping Chuchi into a cloak.

'This. . . wasn't what I was expecting for this. . . adventure. . .' Chuchi began, trembling, 'I'm sorry Ahsoka. . .'

'Don't be, the conditions were. . . unfavourable, but this was a rather. . . interesting adventure.' She commented, 'besides, I think we did do some good here, in. . . some way.'

Chuchi put her hands to her head.

'My status as a senator. . .' she groaned.

'Don't worry, the only one that actually knew who we were knows not to mess with us, and I think she'll take a new carrier choice.' She assured her, getting to her feet, 'Now, didn't you say something about a bathhouse?'

'Wait. . . Ahsoka I'm sorry. . .' she began.

'It wasn't your fault, that sick slimo's paying for it now-'

'It wasn't that, but. . . fighting and. . . doing that was. . . thrilling. . .' Ahsoka froze in shock, 'I'm sorry. . . I think I enjoyed it. . .'

'. . . And I think I am now terrified. . .' Ahsoka joked, in rather serious tone.

'We all should be.' We turned to see the Hunter from before.

'Give me a reason not to tear you apart.' Ahsoka threatened.

'I. . . want to apologise. . . and tell you something.' He began, 'Thanks to you, you have collapsed this worlds primary slave ring, crippling Hutt economy. . . MY economy. . . but, it was a good show at least so. . . I just wanna say no hard feelings?'

He held his hand out to Ahsoka, she merely scoffed, before he was sent flying out of sight.

'Fair. . . enough! I deserved that!'

Chuchi walked into the dark room again, she engaged the Holopad and the clone she spoke to days before appeared, sporting some damaged armour and a bandage over his right eye.

'Lylat, are you alright?' she asked, shocked with his state.

'I'm fine. . . just. . . temporally vision impaired.' He commented, 'But. . . its good to see you, what your status?'

'Hrmm.' She chuckled at that question, the military nature of it, 'I took your advice, Ahsoka does seem better. . . but I hope it lasts.'

'Well, then keep up the appeal, I'm sure she'll find something out there.' He asked.

'So, what's your status?' she asked, taking a seat.

'Operation is concluded, were on transit to Coruscant for some R'N'R, we got a few weeks as far as I know.' He answered.

'I was. . . thinking, that maybe. . . you could come to Pantora, I could have a request made for you to come here, there is a meeting coming up and I could use an escort-of course, if you are willing-I mean I-'

'I-I'd be honoured ma'am.' He stuttered, 'I'll. . . request leave when I can but I doubt that it will go through.'

'Thank you, I'll transmit the details of the meeting, see you then Lylat.' She said, nodding her head.

'Yes, thank you senator-'

'Lylat, please. . .'

'Heh. . . Thank you, Riyo.' With that, the hologram faded, and Chuchi was left in the darkness.

Chuchi sighed, smiling.

'That went well.' She jumped up, turning to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway, 'I thought you didn't have any obligations for the next week.'

'Well, it is a meeting. . . but it's at a party. . . and It is my choice. . . to attend. . .' she defended.

'And you thought you would take a chance while both of you have a break. I understand. . .' she joked, 'I won't get in the way either, there is a nice shopping district I was going to-'

'I can bring as many people as I want Ahsoka.' Chuchi interrupted, 'And. . . I would like both of you there.'

'Wouldn't I get in the way of your,' Ahsoka raised a hand wiggling her fingers, 'your creepy scheme?'

Chuchi grabbed the cover sheet off the floor and threw it at her.

'Just a social gathering, drinks with friends!' Chuchi defended.

'The last time that happened, you wound up naked in my-'

'It was hot!' She defended, the blue on her face turning slight purple.

 _ **THIS IS THE END RESULT OF THAT REQUEST, I DIDN'T FOCUS ON THE SCENES YOU RECOMMENDED BECAUSE AS IVE STATED ITS SOMETHING OF A DIFFERENT CALIBRE TO ME. THANK YOU FOR ATLEAST PITCHING SOMETHING TO ME.**_


End file.
